The present invention relates the lids of containers or jar and more particularly to a squeeze lid of container which lid is adaptable to cover a non-threaded cup jar container or the like and tightly covers the container without thread on the rim so that container containing beverages, food or any other objects can be used repeatedly as a cup, glass or a vase for flower.
Typical containers as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a cylinder body 1, an opening or mouth 3 and a threaded neck 2 engagealbe with a threaded lid 4. This container may be made of glass, plastic, metal or pottery, it always casts away because of its threaded neck which looks not so graceful and elegant to be utilized as a cup or vase for culturing flowers.
FIG. 2 shows another type of container which comprises a cylinder body 100, an opening 5, a flanged rim 6 and a lid 7 which includes a double-layer downward flange 9 to define an annular gap 8 engageable with the flanged rim 6 of the container. This type of container may be utilized as a cup or vase but the lid 7 could not tightly cover the container.